In the field of lobster fishing, boxes for containing live lobsters are conventionally made of wood so that they may float along the fishing boat or at some storage area with water circulating into and out of the box to keep the lobsters therein alive and fresh.
Containers made of plastic material or synthetic resin material are also noted to have been used in replacement of wood containers which are subject to deterioration.
In other containers such as the one described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,632,405 issued May 27, 1997 to McMath, plastics material and wood have been combined in the making of containers for the purpose of containing lobsters alive.